Flores de papel
by Allen Austen
Summary: Solo se dejó guiar por el dulce del aroma, no pensó en encontrar algo tan asombroso como él. [Ichikara]


_Pues… Hola (¿)_

 _Este no es el primer fanfic que escribo, pero si el primero que subo a esta página. Espero (sin importar la manera en que hayas llegado) te guste lo que estas a punto de leer._

 _Austen_

l*l

 _ **Flores de papel**_

 _ **Cuando los olores tienen colores [Capitulo 1]**_

Había caminado millones de veces por esa calle, conocía cada línea, edificio, persona y animal que ahí albergaba, se sabía de memoria el número de faroles que la iluminaban, presumía incluso de saber cuántos pasos eran necesarios para recorrerla entera. Toda su vida se había visto obligado a transitarla, esa vieja y sucia calle que solo servía para darle pena a la moderna ciudad, no era más que un montón de negocios puestos en fila uno seguido del otro rodeados de un aura de pesimismo que parecía oscurecer hasta el día más brillante.

Ichimatsu, un chico menudo de corta edad, caminaba por millonésima un ves esa calle en busca de su predilecta tienda, la única en toda la maldita ciudad que vendía artículos para dibujar de calidad. La única razón por la que pasaba casi cada semana por aquel gris lugar, era su precio a pagar por poder dar rienda suelta a su más grande pasión.

El arte no fue algo que le llamara la atención en un primer momento, incluso aun teniendo ese pequeño problema que le hacía ver colores conforme olía las cosas, no paso por su cabeza la idea de poder explotarlo en ese mundillo de la pintura y el dibujo, es más, si su padre no se hubiese puesto a dibujar la única rosa que no pereció manos de su madre, a día de hoy seguiría buscando un propósito para su inútil vida.

Los deportes nunca fueron lo suyo, solía cansarse con facilidad y casi siempre terminaba empapado hasta el alma en sudor, cosa que no le agradaba mucho. En el caso del estudio no era que fuese muy distraído o le costara procesar la información, en cierta medida le gustaba aprender y conocer sobre las cosas que lo rodeaban, lo único malo fue que odiaba ir a la escuela. Dejando ya de lado el sacrificio que supone levantarse a horas inhumanas pare ir a aun lugar rodeado de mucha gente que tienen las mismas nulas ganas de verte como tú a ellos… Era por el olor que despedía el sitio.

Suena estúpido, pero cuando tienes una nariz (que por razones inciertas) es más sensible de lo normal y de paso a tu cerebro le gusta visualizar colores dependiendo de lo que huela… la escuela no pasaba de ser una tonalidad verde oscuro.

Sus hermanos menores eran quienes se habían visto habilidosos en esas áreas. Siendo naturalmente también afectados por esa extraña herencia genética que les mezclaba los sentidos.

Ellos supieron desarrollarlo con más facilidad que él.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió mucho al saber la noticia de su revelación. Solo le desearon vaga suerte y que no se drogara mucho con la tinta. Su madre, por otra parte, le dijo que mientras le hiciese feliz, podía trabajar como farolero si quisiera, lo apoyaría siempre que tuviese los pies en la tierra.

Aprendió todo de manos de su padre y ahora, después de haber perdido un año de estudio, volvería a intentar suprimir su extraña condición y entraría a la universidad en poco más de tres meses. Nunca pensó estar orgulloso de poder entrar a un salón de clases.

Avanzaba a paso suave mientras buscaba con la mirada la puerta de entrada a la que se había vuelto su tienda preferida después de la que daba en adopción a animales callejeros, entro con cierto sigilo al ya conocido lugar y toco una pequeña campana que reposaba sobre un escritorio de madera al fondo del todo. Un hombre de apariencia joven salió disparado por debajo de este con un uniforme extraño de rayas violetas y una etiqueta en su lado derecho del pecho que rezaba " _Hola mi nombre es _ y estoy aquí para servirte_ ". La ficha no decía nada en la parte donde debía ir su respectivo nombre, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos.

Con una sola mirada a sus ojos violeta el joven trabajador pudo saber que era lo que necesitaba, las pocas veces que habían articulado palabras el uno al otro fueron para pedir esas cosas y ya que siempre pedía lo mismo, en un acuerdo silencioso decidieron que así seria cada vez que viniera.

Tomo algunas cosas que descansaban sobre una repisa detrás de él y se las entrego mientras extendía la mano para recibir el pago.

Ser un cliente frecuente tiene sus ventajas.

Al pagar se retiró con la misma sutileza con la que llego, acomodando de paso su cubrebocas blanco, avanzando poco a poco, tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del cartel de " _Vendido_ " en el local abandonado, mucho menos de la alegre voz que lo saludo al pasar.

Ni siquiera del olor celeste que brillaba sobre el gris de la calle.

l*l

Volvió dos semanas después para encontrarse con lo imposible.

Aquella calle gris y oscura ahora albergaba un punto de irradiante luz en su centro, una pequeña floristería que parecía estar en su día de apertura se mostraba brillante ante todos los transeúntes que sin ningún atisbo de duda giraban la mirada para observar tal extraña atracción en los negocios. Ninguno se quedaba más de tres segundos observando las hermosas plantas y flores que reposaban tranquilas frente a la humilde tienda, solo él. Con su cara de idiota cubierta por el cubrebocas y el cabello que le caía sobre la cara.

Observaba detenidamente, analizando a profundidad todo aquello que la curiosa tienda podía ofrecer desde fuera, veía diversos tipos de matas y flores en las paredes de cristal exteriores, parecía más el pequeño jardín de una casa que una entrada con todos esos tonos de verde y los suaves tonos de las flores. Cubrían todo a excepción de la puerta y de un pedazo de ventana en la que (escrito en una linda cursiva cabe destacar) se rezaba el nombre del lugar.

" _Flower Akatsuka"_

Pudo haber sido más original, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Parecía tener más vida que la que alguna vez su madre pudo darle al jardín y despegaba un olor claro que asemejaba mucho al azul pastel, a la distancia que estaba eso era lo que su nariz podía distinguir, pero claro está, un lugar con tantas flores como esas no puede simplemente tener solo un olor, menos así de difuminado.

Enfocando un poco más la vista, pudo notar que había más plantas adentro, eran bastantes incluso tenia tipos de flores que en su vida había visto, todas acomodadas de una manera tan armónica que parecían irradiar algún tipo de aura pura que invitaba a cualquiera a dejarse llevar y respirar su aroma un rato. Las pulcramente cuidadas plantas de las que presumía la tienda le estaban comenzando a llenar de curiosidad, _"¿A qué olerán?"_ olvidando su objetivo principal se dejó llevar hasta la entrada para averiguarlo.

No imagino que fuese un rayo de colores que nublaría su visión lo que lo recibiría en cuanto cruzo la puerta, el olor embriagante de aquellas flores era lo más deleitable que su nariz había experimentado en todos estos años de inhalar aroma a pintura, sudor y libros viejos, este nuevo perfume natural era para ponerlo en un frasco y tenerlo como el tesoro más preciado del mundo. No pensó que algo tan maravilloso como eso fuese posible. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese podido imaginar tantas tonalidades de tan fuertes colores, pero aquí estaban, todos reunidos en un sitio que no era más grande que una casa.

Las rosas tenían un exquisito aroma rojo, las margaritas deleitaban con el suave aroma amarillo, la lavanda no podía ser más dulce que el color violeta, la madreselva era el mejor rosa que su nariz había tenido el gusto de oler… incluso un pequeño cactus que había por ahí tenía el más suave matiz esmeralda, incluso infinitamente mejor que la menta.

Seguía con su pequeño recorrido cuando se dio cuenta de algo, entre medio de toda esa armonía de aromas coloridos había una pequeña maceta que desentonaba mucho en aquel lugar.

Se trataba de una planta algo pequeña, más bien era como una fina rama que a duras penas podía sostener unas pocas flores, estas, que eran de color lila estaban casi completamente abiertas cayendo hacia los lados en lugar de subir.. Esta se acomodaba en un sitio cerca de la ventana, en mitad de un espacio en blanco a medio camino, desentonaba ya que estaba lejos de cualquier otro estante.

Estaba sola ahí con la luz del día bañándola en cada parte.

No pudo evitar acercarse y arrodillarse frente a esta, observando más detenidamente sus pétalos y el leve aroma que despedía, un purpura deslavado que pocas veces había visto se cernía frente a él.

No pudo evitar apretar los labios.

― _Glicina. ―_ Hablo alguien detrás de él, ciertamente se giró con miedo a encontrarse un trabajador furioso. No atino a responder nada más que un sonido de duda.

Se trataba simplemente de un chico de piel clara y ojos azules, vestido con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones cafés detrás de un delantal azul con " _Flower Akatsuka_ " escrito pulcramente en el pecho. Le miraba con una mal disimulada felicidad y las manos ocupadas sosteniendo un cactus.

―Se llama Glicina, es una planta trepadora de olor dulce.― explico un no enojado trabajador.

― ¿Por qué esta en el suelo?― pregunto el chico artista de suéter café y pantalones a cuadros violetas (parecía una buena opción esa mañana), necesitaba esa información antes de saber cualquier otra cosa más.

―Porque necesita luz de sol― sin borrar la felicidad de su rostro dejo el cactus cerca de un estante mientras seguía hablando y se acercaba al joven artista.―En su camino aquí estuvo rodeada de oscuridad mucho tiempo, morirá si no obtiene la que necesita.

Ahora entendía mejor por qué ese deslavado aroma.

―Deberías quitarla de una vez, no durara mucho de cualquier forma.― dijo sin despegar la mirada de aquella pobre planta. Prefería decírselo antes de que se diera cuenta por su propia mano, no era la primera vez que veía algo morir, sabía muy bien que su aroma iba haciéndose cada vez más deslavado hasta llegar al punto de ser blanco conforme se iba perdiendo la vida, recibiera sol o no esa planta no llegaría muy lejos.

― ¿Eh?― el confuso dependiente solo bajo la mirada ante aquella acusación. Adoraba a cada una de sus plantas y nunca sabía cómo tomarse ese tipo de noticias, no sería la primera ni la última vez que le decían algo parecido.

Tomando la misma postura arrodillada junto al chico se acercó un poco más a la planta, usando una de sus manos para tocarla un poco. ― ¿Por qué moriría si… ya está comenzando a recuperar el color?

Y como si se tratara de magia, ante el pequeño toque de las manos del dependiente el aroma de la glicina se aclaró convirtiéndose en un fuerte violeta.

Anonadado se giró a ver al trabajador quien seguía con esa sonrisa triste que se te queda cuando te dan una mala noticia. No parecía estar consciente de lo que había hecho. ¡Había revivido una planta! ¡Y solo con un toque! Ni un susurro o una especie de conjuro mágico, solo le había tocado un pétalo y su aroma volvió a ser intenso.

―Me llevare la glicina.― pidió sin poder borrar el asombro de sus ojos violeta.

― ¿Eh?― volvió a repetir el chico de delantal, no parecía ser rápido captando la información. Cosa que tal y como estaban las cosas desespero de sobre manera al de suéter.

― ¡Me llevare la planta muerta!― grito esta vez, poniéndose en pie.

El de ojos claros lo miro expectante unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie con la glicina en manos, acatando sus órdenes se fue hasta su escritorio donde puso la maceta y le hizo un par de cosas antes de entregársela.

Si, con todo y duda aun a flor de piel le entrego la planta ahora con un listón de color azul rodeándole que terminaba en un lindo moño que tenía atada una pequeña tarjeta. Iba a sacar su billetera para pagar pero el dependiente lo detuvo a la par que negaba con la cabeza.

―Es gratis.

― ¿Por qué está muerta?

―No. Es porque usted es mi primer cliente―comento alejar cualquier rastro de tristeza en su rostro, manteniendo su sonrisa amable y grata.―por ser la primera persona con la que comparto _my_ _wonderful_ paraíso.

Aunque ese intento de bilingüismo le pareció algo tierno no pudo evitar dar arcadas internamente.

Se despidió con un seco "Gracias" y se dio la vuelta despacio, avanzando hasta dejar al dependiente nuevamente solo en aquella tienda.

Camino hasta dar con la banca de madera frente al lugar, donde se sentó y miro la tarjeta.

" _¡Gracias por visitarnos, siéntase libre de venir cuando quiera, vuelva pronto por favor!_

 _Atte: Flower Akatsuka."_

Aunque simple, eso rezaba en una brillante tinta azul, seguido de un pequeño sello de una rosa en la esquina derecha.

Algo simple, pero que quedaba bastante bonito.

Miro por última vez aquel puesto de flores, olvidando por completo el aroma dulce que lo hizo entrar en primer lugar y tratando fuertemente de recordar si aquel sujeto tenía un olor en particular ¿era dulce como las flores? ¿O amargo como las matas? No lograba aclararlo, con tantos aromas era difícil definirlo. Pero tenía que saberlo, para ser alguien capaz de revivir a un ser vivo con tan solo tocarlo debía ser una persona espectacular, el color de su aroma podría darle algo de información sobre eso.

Miro nuevamente la tarjeta, se dio cuenta de que los puntos de las "i" no eran si no pequeños corazones.

Definitivamente volvería.

Debía saber cuál era el color de su aroma.

l*l

 _En verdad, si alguien llega a leer esto, espero que sea de su agrado y si no, espero que me dejes algún comentario sobre el porqué tu desacuerdo._

 _Muchas gracias por pasarte._

 _-With all my love E_


End file.
